


Beauty Like None Other

by ConvenienceStoreMusical



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/ConvenienceStoreMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch finally shows the Burners his studio inside the old Motorcity Central Station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Like None Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Russ (magicalgenderqueermikechilton)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Russ+%28magicalgenderqueermikechilton%29).



> To my good friend Russ, who won my writing giveaway! And to who I also say thanks because I finally got that kick in the pants I needed to finish the Motorcity series!

Dutch had spent a long time mulling over whether to show the other Burners his personal 'studio', the old Motorcity Central Station. It had become an accepted fact that he needed a day off every now and then. As far as the others knew (minus R.O.T.H., of course) Dutch basically vanished into thin air. This could be a problem, he had recalled, considering a past incident involving Kane and a nano-virus. Nothing of the sort had happened since however.

Part of him felt it was important to show them; he poured his heart and soul into the canvas the studio housed. The studio itself became home to his inspiration. Next to his car and R.O.T.H., his artwork were the best things he ever made. Yet another part of him worried, that his eclectic tastes wouldn't seem important enough to warrant all that time alone. Maybe his artwork would just be seen as an excuse to bail on them. In a weird way, it was almost a parallel to how he left Deluxe... which didn't make Dutch feel any better to dwell on.

His decision was finally made at an evening at Antonio's. The day had been nigh perfect, in his opinion. It had been pretty slow-paced, which was a relief. The Burners had a small run in with Kane's robots during the late afternoon, though the matter was handled quickly. As always, a victory constituted the prize of delicious pizzas.

When Dutch announced it to the others, there was a stunned silence. It was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't bother him at his studio. In fact, no one had visited the station since the nanobots incident. After reassuring them that, yes this was not a joke, the Burners eagerly accepted. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity after all.

Excited chatter was exchanged as they drove to the station. Dutch tuned it out because he was nervous, worrying that his art wouldn't live up to his friends' expectations. When they parked outside of the mural, the other Burners commented on how much more colorful the station had become. It wasn't until they all entered that Dutch heard something to quell his nerves.

"Whoa man."

Mike had instantly gravitated toward the giant mural on the wall. The mural was a technicolor array of majesty, the faces of the Burners all lovingly portrayed. It paled in comparison to what Dutch worked on in the garage. Dutch felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Mike reach out to touch the canvas.

"Bro, you know what you need? You gotta Texas-ify some of these paintings! I can be your model. All artists need a muse and-" Texas babbled on, picking up various sheets of metal Dutch had painted. Dutch let the words flow in one ear and out the other. Mike's eyes were still tracing the timeline of the mural.

"Oh wow, Dutch..." Julie had caught eye of it too. He could feel his heart soar with that quiet awe she had. Soon Chuck and Texas had noticed; it wasn't like they could miss the largest painting in the room. Dutch remained where he was, a stride back from the other Burners. None of them said anything, which made Dutch feel self-conscious. 

"You could hang this in a museum, Dutch." There was Julie's awe again, though the tone in her voice was more excitable.

"Yeah! Y'know, if museums were still around, I mean," Chuck agreed.

"Thanks you guys, I r-" Dutch started. He was interrupted again by Texas' enthusiasm.

"I can't believe you could capture the ruggedness of Texas! I told you I'm the key to inspiration. Though this could use some more lasers. And some more swords. Maybe laser swords!"

"It looks great, Dutch," Mike said. He walked back to the artist, placing a hand on Dutch's shoulder. It reminded Dutch of how their first meeting went almost exactly the same way: street art catching the eye of the leader of the Burners. It was nearly full circle.

"Thanks man. I was worried y'know, that you all wouldn't like it."

"Hey, we can't say no to our best mechanic on hand, can we?"

Dutch raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I'm the only mechanic, Mike."

"You know what I mean." Chuck, Julie and Texas chimed in with their approval. Dutch beamed with every fiber of his being for the rest of the evening as the Burners admired his work.


End file.
